


After Death

by Bloodlust



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Short, slight KakuHida, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodlust/pseuds/Bloodlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan escapes from the hole Shikamaru buried him in to find Kakuzu dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if its not very good. Please give advice for if I write another fanfiction. I might fix this one later to make it better

A hollow sigh was the only sound to be heard in the starless night. Softened pink eyes stared down at the motionless body of a muscular man covered in stitches.   
“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you Kakuzu,” the pink eyed man sighed.  
After a moment's thought, his eyes brightened slightly.  
“But don’t worry; I’ll kill those Kohona bastards! They’ll pay for what they did to you!”  
The man glanced around the scorched clearing where he stood until his eyes glanced upon the object he was searching for: a triple-bladed scythe.   
His feet ran for the object and he grabbed it with his pale hands. The man raised the scythe in the air and yelled.  
“YOU HEAR ME YAH KOHONA BASTARDS! YOU’LL FUCKING PAY! YOU ALL WILL FUCKING PAY!”  
With those last words, the man disappeared into the darkness of the night.


End file.
